Life of a Weapon
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Ven's life was normal till a few months ago, Vanitas has long since died but his powers have showed up again, in Ven's body. It's tearing him apart that he doesn't know why it's happening to him. He wants to make it stop. Slight Yaoi later on.
1. Chapter 1: Ven's Powers

Chapter 1: Ven's powers

Ven shivered, he was laying in his bed the sheets pulled around his waist, he was coughing. His body hurt, the mark appearing on his forehead. "Master Eraqus...Aqua...Terra..." He was trying to call out but his body wasn't letting him, he could barely breathe much less talk. He knew if this kept up he wouldn't be able to do anything. Ventus hissed, the mark flickered and glowed as the boy let out a pained scream. He opened his eyes, the color was gone from them, and there was the unversed symbol in his eyes. He was trying to fight but it wasn't working as well as he wanted it to. He heard the door opening and voices, but he couldn't hear them, they sounded so far away. Until there was someone by his bed. "Ven hang on!" Terra grabbed Ven's body as Aqua leaned down holding onto the other side of him. Master Eraqus had followed them along with a blonde haired woman who looked familiar to Ventus. "It hurts! Make it stop..." The boy thrashed the symbol flickered and formed back even stronger spreading down his face as if he was bleeding the black blood. "Hold him down! Don't let him move..."

Though the more they held him down, the more he thrashed. When he had seemed to wear himself out the symbol flickered and faded as he coughed. " Master is it over..." Terra was still holding Ven like he was afraid to let him go. "For now...Let him go...and clean off the blood then let him go back to sleep..." The blonde woman moved, and started to clean it off. "I'm so sorry Ven...this isn't your curse to bear..."When the boy was covered up again, she moved back to look at him. He seemed so pale, so weak even he was just a child who didn't deserve this kind of thing happening to him did he. "Why does this have to happen to him..." Aqua moved out of the room to leave Terra and Ven. Terra was curled up next to the younger male who seemed to just be getting colder. He was shivering or so it seemed. Ven's eyes just stared ahead of him, he was exhausted after what had happened. He hated it and wanted to get out of here already, just get this to end. But as he looked to Terra he knew they wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Terra why ..." He just felt a hand on his forehead and the words go to sleep little one. Ven's mind was confused, but as he closed his eyes he felt the sleep over take him. It wasn't like he could fight it for very long either. He had never tried for very long this had happened before. He could remember the first time it had happened.~Flashback/Ven's dream~Ven was playing out in the garden, gathering flowers and waiting for Terra and Aqua to get back from there keyblade master training. "Pick pretty flowers to show Aqua~" He laughed and wanted to find out what was taking them so long. He coughed, and put his hand to his mouth, pulling it back he saw black blood, or at least it smelled like blood. "Terra...Aqua...Master..." He cried out, what looked like shadows forming around him, that unversed symbol had appeared in his eye and on the ground around him. He could feel rough arms, and then a soft touch, when he had awoken he was laying on his bed. The others were around him, he could feel someone shaking him.

"Ven it's time to get up..." ~End of Flashback/dream~Ven looked to Aqua, and Terra, the older male was fast asleep next to Ventus. "Did he stay in here all night?" Ven hadn't exactly registered that Terra was there, but he remembered the warmth he had felt. "Yea let him sleep Ven...Master Eraqus wanted to see you..." Ven nodded and pulled his shirt back on before walking to the door. "What happened yesterday Aqua...my head still hurts..." He put his hand on his forehead it was sore, but he wasn't bleeding, nothing was wrong at all, and that was just the way it was. "Don't worry about it Ventus...Let's just go see the Master...He'll explain it to you..."Ventus went quiet he felt like everyone was hiding things from him, and he hated it. He didn't like anyone ever doing that to him, and it was the way it was. "Master Eraqus? I brought Ven for you...He wants to know about well you know.." He didn't know if it was going to really do anything, but Ventus sat down on the chair next to Master Eraqus. He wondered what he was going to do, there had to be a good reason for this. "What happened? Why won't you tell me?" He did very much want to know what was wrong with him, and why this was happening, Vanitas was long gone or so he remembered.

He remembered ending him but how had he survived. It was all so confusing to him."Ven even we do not understand...one day maybe it will tell you...dont' think too much on it..." He stood up and grabbed a box, pulling something out. "Here this will help you through the attacks if we arent' there...It will get you through it, maybe even stop it..." He wondered if Ven would take it and believe yes they hadn't tested it, but it was supposed to work. "Fine I'll take it but one day you should tell me...I can't keep guessing..." He got up and walked out of the room, ignoring Aqua and Master Eraqus. "What's up with him? What did you tell him...?" she didn't like thinking that Master Eraqus told him something he shouldn't have. It would have been smarter if he had been quiet like he was supposed to."I told him nothing...other then he will find out in due time..." There was nothing else he would have, or could have been able to say.

It was just better if he didn't, nothing would have been able to go that way. "He will want to know more of course...but for now don't let him know...dont' tell him...It's better this way..." Aqua nodded though she was not pleased about this, who could blame her though. She wanted Ventus to know what was going on with him, but he was not going to find out any time soon, unless he started looking for himself. That was part of the task that had been set up for him would be a lot better for him now, if he was smart about things and did things the right way. She looked out the window to see Ventus, he was leaning against the wall, after all he was tired and probably wanted to learn something. There was so much that he needed to know but there was no way to tell him anything that would have made any sense to any of them now. "Why won't he tell me..." Ventus sighed, and looked up at the sky, trying to focus. He was not that bad anymore, though that thing he had been given was clutched in his hand. He wanted to know about it, and about all of this. There was no way that he would be able to get away from it. "I just want to know..."

He heard someone walking close to him, as he turned around the wooden keyblade clutched in his hand. "Terra! did you have to scare me like really..."Ventus sighed, and tried to ignore what Terra just did as much as he was annoyed with him, and wanted him to not do it again."Sorry Ven you just seemed so tense..." Again Ven just sighed, knowing Terra was just trying to lighten the mood, he did that from time to time. Not that Ventus would be able to say much if he did the same thing maybe it would be different. He wasn't sure about that after all, he never did that. He would just ignore it, and hope that it go better. "Terra do you think I'll figure out what was happening to me back there?" He wanted to know if Terra thought he would, and what Terra would do. Would he help him after all, he really wanted someone to help him, as he had for awhile. "Of course you will Ven...for now just don't push it too much...when it comes to you it does...and it will..." He didn't know if this was what he wanted to have anything to do with, they had to work with it.

At the time there was only so many things that could be curled up and leaned against Terra, he was tired, exhausted even and as he held onto his friend. He wondered what he was supposed to do. Not that it was going to be that much of a help, he was just dealing with some things. He knew he had to get over this before it got worse, before he did lose his mind. "I'm sorry Terra...let's go back to the others now..." He moved to get up walking with Terra back towards the place. He knew they were getting through all of this, after all that had been done to them. "Ven you will be alright it's just a matter of time...don't push yourself as I said before..." Ven nodded, and looked back at the house as they had a feeling he was missing something again, but he moved straight towards his room sitting down on the bed. "I will find out...but now it's time to rest..." He yawned and felt the sleep over take him again he hadn't meant to go to sleep. No he had meant to go back and find Terra, but he was just way to tired this one is done was getting really tired while writing this so it's not as long as the others. will continue this one later, probably tomorrow anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: Between Death and Danger

Chapter 2: Between Death and Danger

Ventus stood on the water, well his feet were in the water as he looked to Terra, he was training. This was what he had planned the day before. He was glad that Terra actually held to his promise this time, if he hadn't he would have been very very mad at him for that. "Come on gotta be faster then that Ven." Terra moved to avoid Ven's strike, though he could tell the kid was getting frustrated the more he was working, maybe because things were just adding up all over again for this kid. He had problems in his mind, another one of those dreams that he never told anyone about.

~Flashback to the dream~

Ventus was standing, no he was sitting on a bed or a altar of some sorts it was cold. There was no blankets, but something red staining the ground and his body. He had no idea what had happened, something dripped onto his face, and as he looked up his eyes were covered. He heard a voice...but the voice was not familiar. "Ventus don't look...you do not need to see this..." There was noise, screaming and then the hands were moved from his eyes. He saw everyone was dead, and the person who had held him was gone. Who was it, why did his head hurt and that was all he remembered. Each time he tried to see more, his vision blurred and he passed out.

~End of Flashback~

"Ven Focus!" Terra had been going to strike Ven back again, but the boy wasn't paying attention Terra could tell that just by looking at him. Ven raised his keyblade, and blocked Terra though he was pushed back he wasn't paying attention to what was happening before. "Ow...Sorry Terra..." He fell back, looking up at him, he wanted to know what was happening to him again, though nothing was going to really make it work out that much, there was only so much that could have been said or done right, as it was. "It's all good Kid ya just gotta pay attention what were you so distracted by?" He could tell he was distracted by something like majorly and not that it was ever a good thing for someone to be distracted like that."Oh was just thinking are we going to train more or can we get something to eat?" His stomach growled and he wanted food, he blushed and covered it up. "Sounds like someone really is hungry...heh let's go get food shall we?" Ven nodded and took Terra's hand pulling himself up off the ground, he wanted to get inside soon. He walked with his friend, his mind was confused maybe he had been pushing himself to hard. The thinking back to the dream the night before had distracted him and he hated it. He didn't want them to know that he was thinking about a few things, and had been hiding them from his friends again. They didn't like it when he did that."Ven sit down Aqua said she'd make it. I wanna see your arm you hit the ground pretty hard..." Ventus nodded and sat down slipping his armor and shirt off to let Terra look at his arm. "Ow...careful..."

Terra looked at him, and wondered what he was going to say now. "Sorry Ven it's gonna need to be cleaned and wrapped. Try not to use the arm for the rest of the day got it?"Terra started to clean the wound on Ven's arm, watching the boy's movements the way he was gripping the table meant it was probably hurting him a bit more then it should. But then again it was a deep wound, and he wouldn't like it of course but he had to live with it."Fine I won't..." He sighed and leaned back in the chair letting his friend fix his arm, he wanted to know if things were getting better. His body hurt, but he was feeling better again, he might as well just take some pain pills and hope it went away. He moved to get some water, trying to use his good arm not the injured one. He could feel eyes on him, it was probably Terra just watching him again, but then he realized Terra had left the room. "Whose there?" He didn't turn around, afraid of what he wanted to see, or more of what he would see if he turned around again. He swallowed feeling a dark presence, the glass that was clutched in his hand shattered, there was a knife in the he reached to touch the knife it started into darkness, blinding Ventus. He shook his head and turned out to face the person who threw that. His mind was confused, there was no one there but he could have sworn he heard someone whispering his name and then the knife. "There was someone there I'm not losing it..."

He leaned down to pick up the glass, keeping his senses open he didn't want anything to happen to him again, though he didn't know what he was supposed to actually do next. "Well that as a waste of a glass..." He got a plastic cup, he didn't need to do that again, he might already get in trouble or told he was seeing things that weren't there. He had once thought they would understand he was wrong, after all they had told him before that he was just making it up, his mind was playing tricks on him. He had seen it once before, he was younger then, but that memory cut off like he had forgotten part of it. "Aqua is lunch done yet?" He peeked into the room where Aqua was cooking, she was a good cook he loved eating her food. She always made at least one thing that was on his list of favorites, he never asked why he just knew that she did. "Yes Ven can you set the table and add two extra spots..." She was focusing on the cooking, since she didn't want to burn anything."why two extra spots?" Ventus started pulling out plates and stacking them, he wondered what was going on, there had to be a reason for it. He grabbed the cups and made sure there was enough for all of them. He started to place them out, his arm hurting ever so slightly.

He knew he had promised Terra he wouldn't over work it, that was something he would at the least hold to. "Master said we had guests...a man and his son...he didn't explain why though..." Aqua looked to Ventus, the boy was smiling still, trying to be happy despite all that had happened to him lately. The fact that his arm was messed up didn't stop the kid either, he was still doing as he always had, just not as rough now."oh okay well I set the table I'm gonna go shower now~" He smiled at Aqua and ran to clean up after training he was filthy and just a bit sore. So he might as well be clean and in different clothes rather then shirtless like he had been. He remembered to grab his shirt, wayfinder and armor before he raced off to the bathroom. He tossed them down, and started to remove his pants, his arm stinging. "ouch..." He just felt the bandage fall but he hadn't touched it. He felt a hand touching it, some sort of warmth, and the wound didn't sting all that much. "What was that...okay can't think about that..." He looked in the mirror and moved to shower, sitting down on the bottom of the bathtub to lean didn't feel right about these guests, it just felt awkward for him maybe cause he didn't know if he knew them. Or he didn't know if this was such a good idea to have people here now was it. "What is up with me...something is wrong...and yet what is it..."

He looked up and saw that shadow he saw in the room before, he just shook his head. The pain in his eye had returned when he heard a knock on the door, he looked over to it and then back up and whatever had been there was gone. "Ven you need to get out and get changed, I left fresh clothes on your bed...it's almost time for lunch..." Ventus thought he had only been in there for a little, but he looked at the time, it was about a hour, or at least it had been. He must have fallen asleep and imagined what he saw he wasn't sure at all, but did he have a choice to actually think about it at all, he knew there might have been some sort of mistake or his imagination just got the better of him. "Oh yea alright I'll be right out..." He sighed and climbed out drying himself off refusing to use his wounded arm. He did his best to wrap it up, though it wasn't that tight or too loose. So he felt better about that, as he started to slip on his old clothes just so he could run into his room to change before they got here."Yes~ she washed my favorite shirt..." He slipped into it, putting his old one in the dirty laundry, leaving his armor hidden in the room along with his wayfinder. It was better off to not wear it when they were eating and had guests over. His arm didn't sting as much, maybe the bath had helped. He walked to his door and smiled at the picture sitting next to it, after shutting the door and locking it.

He never left his room open when they had guests over, no he wanted to make them feel at home, but then he also didnt' want them to get into anything in his room. If they did he would get mad again, actually he never did nor would he ever want to had happened once but that was because someone had stolen something from his room, just as they had tried to do before. He had never found out who that person was and had never gotten that item back, but he was sure he would never let it happen again. He walked past the piano it was sitting there untouched, he hadn't played it in so long. And as he ran his hands over the keys, he felt a certain presence he hadn't felt in so long. "Ven come on! I need your help!" Ventus nodded and covered the keys again running out of the room, there was only so much he could have done from here. He coughed, as he walked out of the room he felt hands around his throat, he wasn't happy about it, not now maybe not all.'That presence...whatever gotta help them...' He raced out to help Terra set up, and clean the house, he didn't want it to be a mess for the others. He heard the knock at the door, and moved to open the door. "welcome please come in and sit down. Um let me take your coat?" He held out his hands to take the jackets before he scurried to hang them up, as he stopped he noticed that black haired boy looked familiar. He felt a pain in his forehead, but just shook it away and moved quickly.

He didn't wish to deal with all of this anymore, he knew he had to work hard and get back before something went wrong, or one of his attacks was just a bad timing for all of this and yet there was nothing he would or could do about it. He just had to live with it, he made sure he had the thing Master Eraqus gave him. Maybe it could hold back his attack for just a little longer, if it started to happen at all. "Master..." Ventus looked at the people in the room, they looked so familiar, but he just helped Aqua serve the food without saying a word. "Ven go ahead and sit down I got the rest..." Ven nodded and sat down, coughing a bit, he was starting to feel sick again. But he wouldn't let it get the better of him not now after all he had done today."Alright well go ahead and eat!" She sat down next to Ven touching his shoulder, looking over to the black haired boy that Ven kept glancing at she would have to talk to him about that boy later. 'I wonder if he saw him somewhere before...' That was something he was probably questioning to. "So Master Eraqus this blonde boy...he's the one you said could train my son..." Ventus looked up when he heard his name, he didn't want to train the new one, if he was going to even be staying here but what choice did he have."Yes he should be able to...though he's not doing so well lately...so we will let him rest a bit longer from his last fight...if that's alright with you..." The man nodded, and was eating, trying to make sur he didn't make much of a mess, and keeping an eye on Ventus. "I will bring him back in a few weeks then and he can start his training...if that is alright with both of you..." Ventus nodded, and just kinda stared at the table.

"That is perfectly fine with me well then we will see you in a few weeks..." He shook the man's hand as they moved away from the table. "So you are leaving now...what do you think of Ventus..." The man had left his son at the table with him, so he wasn't hearing any of this. "the boy's condition is hard to figure out...we will continue watching him...keep him here don't let him wander away..." The man looked back into the room after they were done was talking to his son. "So um what's your name?" The boy didn't seem to talk much, so Ventus touched his hand and flinched, a memory flowing through his mind. He just shook his head, the color returning to his eyes. There was no way, that was just a moment that happened by accident it meant absolutely nothing. "The name oh uh it's ...Aleksei..." he looked to his father and got up, leaving something in Ven's hand before he just walked away. "Let's go father..." Ventus waved and kinda looked at the thing in his hand, it was a crystal he had gotten from Lea, how had that kid gotten it, he thought it was lost.'how did he...' Ventus just shoved it in his pocket and helped Aqua clean up, before he tried to sneak out of the room. "Where are you going Ventus?" Terra blocked his path, just leaning against the wall.

"I'm just going to my room...kinda tired..." He slipped past Terra just leaving him standing there dumbfounded, almost like he had never thought Ventus would act like that. 'hmm...something is up with him...'Ventus slammed his door behind him, more like he silently tried to close it, but to others it was more him slamming it. He leaned against the door, looking at the ceiling. "why does he feel so familiar...what does he know about me..." Ventus winced, that stone in his hand was glowing, almost burning his hand. "Maybe Lea can...tel..." He didn't finish that sentence cause his eyes closed and the crystal fell out of his hands rolling across the floor out of sight.A shadow appeared in the corner of the room, stepping over to Ven touching his forehead. "You push yourself too hard..." His hand went through the boy's forehead though, he wasn't solid enough to touch him yet. He felt his image flicker and start to fade. "Ventus you will release me...and it will save that boy who held your heart..." He pressed his mouth against Ventus's as he faded, leaving the last words of that man. "He said he loves you...take care of yourself now..." He vanished and was gone for now after leaving a blanket on Ventus, the boy would have been moved to the

Notes: Well done now onto next chapter, you will not find out who the boy is in, but soon enough you'll probably understand right ^^


End file.
